


Blanket of Comfort

by dani_dabbles



Series: Whumptober / Flufftober 2019 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Flufftober, Flufftober 2019, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Sizzy - Freeform, Sizzy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_dabbles/pseuds/dani_dabbles
Summary: Flufftober Prompt #3: blanketTwitter: @Dani_DabblesTumblr: @honest-malec





	Blanket of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written quickly on my lunch break, please excuse any mistakes.

“Oh my god, Simon. What are we going to do?” Izzy asks standing at a loss in the middle of their apartment near tears. The cries coming from the back bedroom seem to fill the entire space, leaving little room for other conversations or even private thoughts.

“I- I don’t know. We’ve fed him, changed him, rocked him. I even played the guitar and sang for him. And he cried louder! Honestly I’m slightly insulted. I mean, not to toot my own horn hear, but I always draw a crowd at Hunters Moon so I think I can handle a simple lullaby lik-“

“Simon!! Focus. Do you have any other ideas? What could we be forgetting? Did we do something specifically that would’ve upset him? Or does he just hate us? Oh my god, what if he just _ hates us _?!” Now Izzy does sob, sinking to the couch and crying into her hands.

Simon darts over to her, kneeling down. “Come on Izzy, don’t cry. The baby is doing plenty of that for everyone.” He jokes trying to make her laugh. Izzy just huffs. “Besides I’m a vampire and you are a Shadowhunter, and yes it’s a little unnerving that we’re currently being bested by an infant, but we’ve dealt with worse. I have faith that we can get through this too.”

Izzy looks up at him, eyes bloodshot and sniffling. “I told you I would be bad at this,” she says trying to mask the anguish she’s feeling. “I don’t have much baby experience and I should have known I wasn’t ready for this.”

“Hey,” Simon sighs out cradling her face in his hands, “You are doing fantastic. You had him laughing so hard earlier. I’ve never seen him smile that big. And I took pictures as proof.”

Izzy laughs, just a little bit, before it quickly falls to a frown. “Simon, we need help. I know I said we could handle this on our own. But he’s been crying for over an hour and won’t sleep. That’s can’t be good, right?”

“You now they won’t mind if we ask for help. They said so themselves.”

Izzy slumps in defeat and grabs her phone that’s sitting on the end table. She quickly types a message and tosses her phone down on the couch. “Ugh. I feel like such a failure. I should be able to handle this.”

Simon climbs up to sit next to her wrapping his arms around her and nudges his nose to her cheek before placing a gentle kiss there. “Isabelle, you are the most amazing person I know but asking for help doesn’t make you a failure.” He then places another kiss to her temple. She turns to kiss him fully on the mouth letting Simon’s presence permeate her anxiety and replace it with calm. The sound of a portal opening and conversation coming through it causes her to draw back from Simon and look over her shoulder.

“...I mean honestly Magnus, you conjured half his bedroom into their apartment, and you still managed to forget his blanket?”

“Hey! I was _ distracted _.”

“By what?”

“_ You _, darling.”

“I was just getting dressed!” Alec says exasperated.

“Exactly!” Magnus teases back with undisguised lust in his eyes.

They are fully standing in Izzy and Simon’s apartment now and the portal closes as Alec rolls his eyes, “You’re impossible.” 

Izzy rises from the couch, walks to her brother and hugs him. “I’m so sorry to interrupt your date. I didn’t want to bother you but Max has been crying for over an hour and I think he hates us!”

Alec laughs a little as his sister’s fear but hugs her back. “He doesn’t hate you. And you didn’t interrupt. We were just taking a stroll down the Seine when you text.”

“And the reason he’s crying is because I forgot his favorite blanket.” Magnus says as he holds up small plush navy, white and gray chevron blanket. “He can’t sleep without it. I’m so sorry we left it behind and caused you this unnecessary stress.”

“Yeah, don’t worry Iz, Max will always love his Aunt Izzy” he flicks his eyes to Izzy’s vampire boyfriend also standing there “...and Uncle Simon.”

Simon beams brighter than the sun.

“You’re sure?” Izzy questions, afraid to believe that the blanket’s absence was at fault and not her.

“Positive.” Alec reassures her with a quick peck on her forehead. 

“Okay, Give me that.” she demands and grabs the blanket from Magnus. “Now shoo! Get back to France and don’t come back until tomorrow afternoon.”

Magnus and Alec chuckle. 

“Okay, Okay.” Alec says hands up defeat. “But we might just steal a quick kiss from him before we leave.”

They follow Izzy back to the bedroom to find the still crying Max in his crib. Izzy walks over, picks up the chubby blue baby and shows him his blanket.

“Look what we have Maxie!”

His pudgy fingers grab for the well loved fabric. He buries his face in it and snuggles into the crook of Izzy’s neck. From the doorway, Alec and Magnus watch with content smiles. 

Max instantly sets in Izzy’s arms. She sways back and forth a minute ensuring he is asleep. Before she places him back into his crib, his dads approach.

“Goodnight Blueberry” Magnus whispers, kissing his dark curls before leaving the room.

“Night my little terror.” Alec says affectionately bending to place his own kiss near the stubby horns among the unruly hair. He then gives Izzy another reassuring kiss on her forehead before exiting the room to join his husband.

Simon steps into the room after Alec and Magnus’ departure. He watches as Isabelle gently lays their nephew back in his bed making sure the blanket stays in his clutches. Then Simon comes up behind her, wraps his arms around her waist and kisses behind her ear.

“See. You got this.”

“We got this.” she says turning in his arms to grin at him.

They stand in silence for a few more minutes basking in the peaceful quiet and watching Max snore slightly. 

“Hey Simon,” Izzy finally whispers.

“Hm?”

“I can’t wait for this to be our child one day.” They have never really discussed it, but Izzy thinks that’s where they are headed and she is pretty sure - she hopes- Simon wants the same. So she throws the statement out there, her heart quickening slightly, hoping it’s not a bomb that’s going to explode and ruin everything. 

She doesn’t turn to see Simon’s reaction but waits for his response.

“You have no idea how much I anticipate that day Isabelle Lightwood.” he breathes out and holds her a bit tighter.

For now, they are content with being Max’s favorite aunt and uncle - no matter what Jace and Clary claim.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my son’s blanket.


End file.
